


Terrible Twos

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Kid Fic, M/M, Terrible Twos, derek has a way with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He and Derek watched Matty before.  They were around the kid all the time since Stiles was his Godfather and the pack usually met at Derek and Stiles’ house for meetings at least once a week.</p><p>They liked Matty—adored him!  </p><p>What the hell happened?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrible Twos

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a card_writing challenge at gameofcards on LJ. Written for a picture prompt: http://card-writing.livejournal.com/16019.html
> 
> Taking a stab at kid fic!

_”Of course we’ll watch Matty for the weekend. He’s no bother. None at **all**_.”

Stiles grumbled under his breath the entire way down the stairs. He made sure not to thump down them like usual, instead making sure to avoid all the creaky steps to be as quiet as possible. He already had the makings of a headache starting behind his left eye and his foot still ached a bit from where Matty full on jumped on it the day before while playing a game Stiles was pretty sure called, “Jump on uncle Stiles’ foot as hard as possible.”

He and Derek watched Matty before. They were around the kid all the time since Stiles was his Godfather and the pack usually met at Derek and Stiles’ house for meetings at least once a week.

They liked Matty—adored him! 

What the hell happened?!

Allison and Scott got a chance to go out of town for the weekend for a work conference through Allison’s office and Derek _jumped_ at the chance to watch the kid—literally. Jumped out of his chair at the chance and everything. Matty was Allison and Scott’s only kid although thanks to this weekend Stiles got the feeling they were hoping there might be another one in less than a year and the thought made him cringe internally.

So here Stiles was, at 6:15 a.m., stumbling to the kitchen for coffee as stealthily as possible for fear of waking his best friend’s kid up early and fearing for his sanity. Stiles didn’t remember falling asleep once they _finally_ got Matty settled in for the night and Derek must have come to bed after and the lucky bastard managed to sneak out early for his morning run.

Stiles was happy to have Matty over, sure. Liked reading to him and taking him to the zoo and the park and Stiles _loved_ watching Derek with him.

But now Matty could walk. And talk. And he was starting to get a grasp on the word, “no”, and by that he means Matty said, “NO!” to everything. All the time. 

Stiles fumbled around in the kitchen and got the coffee maker prepped and started brewing a pot the size usually reserved for pack gatherings. He’d need it today.

Once he was done he started to pick up some of the clutter on the counters, Matty’s toys and Derek’s wallet, keys and random change. When he got to the table he noticed a new bottle of Advil with a sticky note on it with Derek’s scrawl.

_They are called the “terrible twos” because “fucking awful” doesn’t start with a T._

Stiles snorted and covered his mouth as he laughed to himself. Somehow Derek just _knew_.

Stiles popped a couple of the pills dry and then put the bottle in the cupboard, out of reach of tiny hands. Once the coffee was done dripping he loaded his cup up with sugar and milk and retreated to the living room for a moment of peace. 

Hopefully.

Soft snores greeted him once he got into the living room. Stiles pulled one of the curtains back just enough to lighten the room so he could see. Derek hadn’t gone on his run, after all.

On the couch Derek was stretched out from end to end, blanket haphazardly tossed over his legs. His arms were wrapped around a dead-to-the-world Matty who was drooling on Derek’s chest, one hand clutching at Derek’s henley and the other on Derek’s scruffy cheek.

Stiles quickly and quietly retreated to grab his phone. 

Stiles internally cursed when the flash went off. Within seconds Derek and Matty were both blinking awake.

“UP!” Matty demanded, slapping at Derek’s chest.

Derek rolled off the couch, holding Matty, then shook his head at Stiles. “You brought this on yourself, you know.”

Stiles looked down at the photo on his phone and smiled. “It was worth it.”


End file.
